Requiem of Death and Darkness
by SerenePhenix
Summary: Inspiriert durch das Lied "Paradies of Light and Shadow" Die Dunkelheit war ihr Heiligtum, der Drachengott ihre Existenz und ihre einzige Sehnsucht das Licht der Sonne.


_„Paradies of Light and Shadow"_

The Requiem of Death and Darkness

_Ein Vocaloid One-Shot von Cameco aka. SerenePhenix_

In einer dunklen Höhle, vergessen und verlassen seit ewigen Zeiten, kniete die Priesterin des Drachen auf einem Plateau aus Stein. Ihr langes Gewand, schwarz wie die Welt um sie herum und ihr langes azurnes Haar umspielte diese einsame Gestalt in jenem trostlosen Nichts, das ihr Heiligtum war. Und das des Drachengottes dem sie diente. Erschaffen aus Ruinen deren steinernem Atem nach Tod und elendiger Verzweiflung der Menschen stank, die vor so langer Zeit der Wut ihrer Gottheit zum Opfer fielen. Die Priesterin jedoch kannte es nicht anders. Die ungezählten Stunden, die sie im Schutz der Dunkelheit und des alten Verderbens verbracht hatte, hatten ihr ihren Willen, ihre eigene Furcht, ihr eigenes wertloses Selbstmitleid aufgelöst, bis aus Stunden Tage wurden. Und aus den Tagen Jahrhunderte. Ihr Name war in Vergessenheit geraten, wie die Ruinen, die in den Landen hinter den Bergen nur eine Legende waren, ein Märchen um Kinder zu erschrecken. Das Märchen aber, das noch weiterlebte als Kirche und Glauben dieser Lande, nahm sich weiterhin die „Diven" und erhielten es lebendig. Die Phytonin gab sich jedoch nicht solch albernen Gedanken hin.

Hände zum Gebet gefaltet, sang sie die seit Urzeiten gehüteten Beschwörungen, ihr monotoner Gesang im Einklang mit dem der jungen „Diva" tief unten in den verborgenen Höhlen, die jenes heilige Biest fesselten, das ihnen Leben und Tod schenkte. Sie nährte und peinigte. Die blonde Diva lag im Sterben, ihr Gesang fast erloschen. Der Drachengott würde sich ihrer bald erbarmen. Ein grausames Lachen entwich den verblichenen Lippen als die Phytonin die Gedanken ihres Meisters hörte. Er schätzte seine „Sonne", wie er sie nannte. Ein Mädchen, sein Eigentum seit sie geboren war, seine schönste Sängerin seit der Zeit in der ihn die Lieder knechteten und zu einer Existenz zwischen Realität und Traum verdammten. Doch solange er diesem Gesang lauschen durfte, wollte er nicht widerstreben.

Das Wasser, schimmernd wie blaues Gift, rann von den Steinwänden in das Becken um ihren Altar und nährte die Sehnsucht der Toten, welche vor langer und vor kurzer Zeit ihr Leben in ebendiesen Hallen verloren hatten. Das Gebet war zu Ende. Stille schluckte jedes Geräusch, wie ein hungriges Ungetüm – niemals satt, immer auf der Suche nach dem was Leben in sich barg. Die Phytonin wusste nicht ob sie noch lebte, oder ob sie tot war, oder vielleicht zwischen beiden Welten schwebte, wie ihr Meister. Doch es war unwichtig. Nur der Drachengott war ihr Leben, ihre Existenz. Ohne ihn war sie nichts. Nicht einmal ein schwacher Mensch, ohne besondere Fähigkeiten. Doch in ihren Träumen, in denen die schwarze Maske sie nicht quälte, sann sie nach weiten Feldern und dem warmen Licht der Sonne auf ihrer elfenbeinfarbenen Haut, dem sanften Wind, der mit ihrem Haar spielte. Die einzige Sehnsucht die sie und die „Diva" teilten. Ein Verlangen so einfach und unschuldig und doch in unerreichbarer Ferne, zerrinnend zwischen ihren blassen Fingern.

Die Seelen der Verstorbenen stöhnten auf, erhoben sich aus der Asche und den Tiefen Wassern und erklangen in einem schrecklichen Klagenchor gefüllt mit Schreien und Jammer tausender ungelebter Leben. Ganz so als wollten sie ihr schmerzendes Herz besänftigen, sie in einen unendlichen Schlaf führen. Das Zepter blitzte auf als sie jene verscheuchte, die diese Welt nie verlassen konnten. Ihr Mitleid wollte sie nicht. Ihren Gesang wollte sie nicht. Es war der der Lebenden nach dem sie sich so verzehrte. Nach etwas das nicht nach Tod schrie und ihr den letzten Funken Lebens raubte. Und erneut erstarb alles und die Zeit stand still, unbewegt und gnadenlos.

_Sie kommen._

Worte so sanft und doch kraftvoll, Worte voller Erwartung und verlorenen Lebensmutes. Die Stimme ihres Herren ließ sie zu jenem Tor aufblicken, das nie ein Mensch passiert und je lebend verlassen hatte.

_Die Prophezeiung. Es naht._

Die Maske verbarg jedwede Regung, jedwede Verwunderung auf einem Gesicht beinahe so emotionslos, wie das einer zarten Puppe. Was nahte? Welche Prophezeiung? Die Gedanken des Drachengottes verrieten nichts. Und das Tor öffnete sich.

Geflutet in Licht stand ein Junge. Haar so hell, wie die aufgehende Sonne. Und die Phytonin lachte schrill, als die andere Hälfte der „Diva" auf sie zuschritt. Er wollte die „Diva". Seine Schwester. Das zweite Bruchstück seiner Seele. Selbst wenn dafür der Drache starb, den sie beschützen sollte. Mit ihrem eigenen Leben.

Und zum ersten Mal seit Jahrhunderten dachte sie bitter, dass selbst die lebende Sonne in dieser toten Dunkelheit würde untergehen müssen.

Sinnloser Kommentar des Autors:

Eine Geschichte, die mir plötzlich entgegengesprungen kam. Ich hatte das Lied „Paradise of Light and Shadow" von Len und Rin gehört und war sofort begeistert. Ich entschuldige mich im Vornherein für das unverständliche Plot!

Am besten ihr seht und hört euch das Lied an.


End file.
